powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Space 16-Siblings at odds
Siblings at Odds is the 16th episode of Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion. It Features the revel of Phoebe Thunderman as Shogun Black (II). Both default combinations: Leo Sword and Winch and Draco Ursa-Sting are used in this episode. Plot Max, Billy, Nora, Tycho, and Marisol have chased Alex and Shogun Black (II) across Germany to Hansa-Park, near the border with Denmark. They come to the shore and find a cave beneath the park where they find a Vigot egg and its master, Lava Brother. Harvey and Cornith come to join Tycho, Marisol, and Billy against the Vigot on Earth while Terrance and Kayla join the others tracking down Alex and Shogun Black. The chase ends in the walled off city of Dinkelsbuhl, Germany in its church. More Rangers saw trouble on its door, but Kora and the Starner's want to stay out of the potential drama. They would be right as after a fight with Indavers and the two rouges, they knock off the helmet of Shogun Black and find out Phoebe Thunderman is just as much an enemy as Alex Fierro. However, the Vigot egg has gone unattended and it and Lava Brother grow giant and cause chaos. With the team they have, they call on the Leo-Draco Fusion Megazord and take down both. Alex and Phoebe managed to escape and Jark Matter want to see if he can improve Phoebe's power. Cast * Ricky Garcia-Harvey Rivers (Leo) * Tenzing Norgay Trainor-Ashton Quzell (Manta) * Nina Lu-Kora Haung only * Jasmeet Baduwalia-Tycho Franklin (Scorpio) * Jacqueline Scislwoski-Cornith Summers (Chameleon) * Emma Meisel-Ageolis Starner only * Rachel Bybe-Charlie Starner only * Jace Norman-Henry Hart (Lupin) * Jack Gifro-Max Thunderman (Libra) * Addison Riceke-Nora Thunderman (Orpheus) * Kira Kosarin-Phoebe Thunderman (Shogun Black) * Diego Velazquez-Billy Thunderman (Taruen) * Nathan Kress-Captain Marisol (Draco) * Mila Simons-Princess Kayla (Ursa) * Jaheem Toombs-Prince Terrance (Cerberus) * Liyl Silverstien-Ava Frasier * Cree Cicchino, Ciara Hanna-Elizabeth The Shogun * Jark Matter * Emila Clark-Alex Fierro (voice) * Lava Brother Ohman Stones Leo: Leo Stone, Leo Clash (Fire Clash), Leo Zord 1 (Fusion Megazord) Manta: Manta Stone, Blade Zord 9 (Fusion Megazord) Scorpio: Scorpion Stone, Scorpion Clash (Fire Clash) Shield Stone, Scorpion Zord 2 (Fusion Megazord) Lupin: Lupin Stone, Wolf Zord 3 (Fusion Megazord) Libra: Libra Stone, Libra Clash (Thunder Clash) Tarus: Taruen Stone, Bull Clash (Thunder Clash), Bull Zord 5 (Fusion Megazord) Orpheus: Orpheus Stone, Orpheus Clash (Thunder Clash) Chameleon: Chameleon Stone, Chameleon Zord 7 (Fusion Megazord) Eagle: N/A Gemini (Ageolis): N/A Gemini (Charlie): N/A Draco: Draco Stone, Draco Zord 10 (Fusion Megazord) Ursa: Ursa Stone, Ursa Zord 11 (Fusion Megazord) Cerberus: Cerberus Stone, Ram Stone Errors to be added Notes * Ageolis, Charlie, and Kora are don't appear in this episode * Debut of Thunder and Fire Clashes * This episode was shot at the real locations highlighted in the episode * This is the last appearance of the Leo-Draco Fusion Megazord See Also * Space 13: Stinger's Challenge to his Brother-Sentai Counterpart (Story and Fights) from Kyuranger Category:Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion Category:Lemurseighteen